Naruto's Lemons
by tnt051270
Summary: one shots rated M  lemos not lime this has strait sex and bi sex female on female only  you have been warned


Ok do to a suggestion I have decided to start a series of one shots at the bottom I will list a few girls for who you want next you can pm me more girls and ill had them to the post on my profile page please vote there ground rules names people I need names ok so I will do everything but yaoi(gay male on male stuff) sorry these will be **lemons** not lime so if you don't want to read that kind of stuff beat it

Fem-Naruto X Fem-Kyuubi requested by secretly immortal

00000000000000000000000story 

Naruko stands at 6-feet tall with D-cup breasts, wide hips, and a shapely ass. Her body well toned from hours of training, with bright yellow hair that goes to her ass framing her heart shaped face, three whisker marks on each cheek with dark pink lips.

Naruko looked up at the tunnel walls surrounding her "Back in this place again huh? I wonder what Kyuubi wants this time?" Naruko walked leisurely through the knee high water as it slowly became shallower, the closer she got to Kyuubi's 'cage' the more oppressing the chakra became.

Naruko walked into the room that housed Kyuubi's 'cage'. The water now completely gone leaving only dry stone work. She slowly walked up to the cage and slipped in between the bars. Walking over to the large queen side bed at the back of the 'cage' she looked around.

"Kyuubi where are you?"

A shadow melted off the walls, slowly stalking up behind Naruko. The shadow grabbed her arms and, using a bit of rope, the shadow tied her arms together.

Naruko let out a shriek and started to struggle against the shadow before she was pushed forward onto the bed, covered in red silk sheets. Naruko's clothes are torn from her withering body. Slowly making the sound of tearing cloth echo throughout the room for more than a minute till the only thing she is wearing is the rope around her arms, her bare ass sticking straight up in the air as she struggles to escape.

The shadow slaps the ass in front of it making the sound of flesh on flesh echo in the room Naruko whimpers and go's submissive a red handprint is left on Naruko's bare ass from the shadows hand the shadow leaned forward and whispers in Naruko's ear

"**I finally caught you and now your mine Naruko**" a deep but clearly feminine voice rang out in her ear, making her shudder.

"K-Kyuubi?" asked a panting Naruko her ass still stinging but finding it deliciously pleasurable

"**Right you are Naruko, now be a good girl and I might reward you. Struggle or not I will take you as mine **_**now.**_" Explained Kyuubi as she parted the rope and retied it to a bar hanging over the bed, making Naruko have to rise up on her legs to be comfortable Kyuubi slaps the opposite ass cheek making Naruko gasp in pleasure and pain. Naruko struggled slightly, not quite having the strength or the want to fight back.

"N-n-no please stop Kyuubi." whimpered an aroused Naruko, finding it harder and harder to fuel the want to escape by the second.

"**Don't bother pretending you don't want this, the scent of your arousal is already in the air but I **_**will**_** take pleasure in breaking down your resolve 'till your **_**begging**_** to be my sex toy" **Boasted Kyuubi as she pressed her breasts to Naruko's back while snaking her hands around in front of her, one finding her already hard nipples pinching it she twists gently, making Naruko's back arch, and Naruko whimper the other hand slowly running over her smooth toned stomach moved down to her pussy. Kyuubi slides a finger in and gives it a few short pumps making Naruko's breath hitch. **"Mmm perfectly shaved." **She complimented.** "I love shaved pussies." **she slid her finger all the way in well past where her hymen(cherry) would be "**And it looks like I won't have to be gentle since you don't have a cherry but your still as tight as a virgin... how nice."**

Kyuubi stroked Naruko's clit with her thumb while adding two more fingers to her pussy. She leaned forward and started licking and nibbling at Naruko's pulse point on her neck, reducing her to a moaning mass of pleasure. Naruko bucked her hips against Kyuubi's hand, her moaning becoming louder and louder as she got closer to Cumming on those wonderfully long fingers in her pussy. Then, at the last second, Kyuubi removed her fingers from her pussy.

Naruko's eyes shot open from the lack of feeling. "W-wait." She begged "Please make me cum… mistress."

Kyuubi smirked, knowing that she had just about broken Naruko. **"Now that you have submitted yourself to me, I'm going to mark you, binding you to me forever." **Explained Kyuubi as she leaned down and sunk her elongated canines into Naruko's neck, making her scream out in pain and pleasure as she violently came, drenching her thighs and sheets under her.

Kyuubi licks the blood from her lips and Naruko's neck before trailing two fingers through Naruko's cum. She places them at Naruko's lips and pushes them in. Naruko obediently sucked them clean. Kyuubi does it again and licks the cum from her fingers lightly moaning at the taste. Her claws tore the rope apart.

Naruko fell to the bed a boneless mass of pleasured flesh. She looked up at her new mistress and her eyes go wide. Kyuubi stands in front of her at 6' 2" with creamy white (at least) DD-cup breasts and bright pink nipples topping her areoles, with wide hips and a cleanly shaven pussy. Kyuubi smiled and twirled around, showing of her toned body her long fiery red hair falls to just above her large, shapely ass. She had 9 tails, the same color as her hair, sprouted from her tailbone. Naruko tore her gaze off of her Mistress's body and directed it to her face, noticing her long pointed ears and heart shaped face. With dark red lips three dark whisker marks on each cheek.

Kyuubi grinned and goes through a hundred and hand signs in a matter of seconds. With a *poof* her clit was transformed into a thick, nine-inch dick the same color as the rest of her skin.

"**Now pet, are you ready to be fucked?"** Asked Kyuubi, not really caring what answer she was given.

Naruko nodded her head. "Yes mistress." She says submissively she got on her hands and knees, mouth level with Kyuubi's 'dick' she opens it in invitation.

Kyuubi grabbed Naruko's head, keeping her steady as she thrusted her 'dick' into Naruko's mouth, going all the way to the base in one thrust. **"It's a good thing you don't have a gag reflex, pet"** Mused Kyuubi as her 'dick' invades her pet's throat and she starts roughly face-fucking Naruko.

Naruko steadied herself with one hand and lifted the other, quickly inserting three fingers into her mistress's pussy. She starts pumping them quickly gaining a moan of approval from Kyuubi.

Kyuubi thrusts faster leaning over while gasping in pleasure as she fucks her pet's face. Kyuubi let out a loud moan as she started cumming. She filled her pets mouth with half her load before she pulled out and grabbed her by the hair so that her cum sprays onto her pet's face and breasts.

Naruko pulled her fingers from Kyuubi's pussy, Now coated in her cum. She popped them into her mouth to let the two mix before opening her mouth to show her mistress. Then swallowed the cum and sucked her fingers clean.

"Thank you for the cum mistress." Said Naruko in a submissive tone.

Kyuubi twirls her finger, her pet obediently turns around to present her bright pink pussy, dripping wet with her juices to her mistress. Kyuubi pushed into her slowly, savoring the feeling of how tight her pet was.

Naruko whimpered slightly at the slow pace and pushed back onto her mistress's 'dick' letting out a groan of pleasure as it slid all the way in.

Kyuubi looked at her pet and chuckled. Starting to thrust rapidly.

Naruko let out a gasp as her mistress hit her g-spot repeatedly. She bucked her hips back to meet her mistress's thrusts.

Kyuubi let out a groan as she started putting all her strength into her thrusts making her hips slam into her pets ass.

Naruko's arms collapsed out from under her and she buried her head in the sheets to mask her loud screaming moans.

Kyuubi slapped her pet's ass hard, making her whimper. **"This,"** She said, slapping Naruko's ass one more time for emphasis.** "This is mine. It belongs to me now. Me, and me alone."**

Naruko's eyes go wide as she started to cum. Her already tight pussy, becoming even tighter milking her mistress for all her cum.

Kyuubi moans loudly and thrusts for all she's worth for another 5 minutes before, with a loud moan, she empties her most her load enter her pet's womb. She pulled out to let the last shot coat the lips of pet's pussy.

Kyuubi grabbed a 9-inch long, double-sided dildo, and pushed it into her own cum drenched pussy. She groaned quietly and lined back up with her pet, the head of her dildo pushing into her pet's pussy while her 'dick' pushes into her ass. She went back to thrusting her pet, who was now barely conscious.

The time flew by and before Naruko knew it, she cumming again. She felt her ass being filled with cum then more spraying onto her ass and lower back.

Naruko collapsed onto the bed, asleep, with a happy smile on her face, her body now coated in her mistress's cum.

Kyuubi undid the jutsu. She pulled out the dildo and tosses it over her shoulder before laying down behind her pet. She drags the blankets over them before falling asleep, stroking her new pet's hair.

00000000000000000000story 

ok so that's it people yay for sex comas and bi/lesbians you can thank secretly immortal for the request for the first chapter

pm me with a request first come first serve

_**~Beta'd by XKhaosXKyuubiX~**_


End file.
